


【影矢】蒸发

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, 睡奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: gsl剧场版背景内含病病的影山和全程啥都没做的矢车
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou
Kudos: 2





	【影矢】蒸发

**Author's Note:**

> 说是gsl背景但是我已经忘的差不多了 瞎写的  
> 总的来说就是比较怪 请确认自己能够接受再阅读

缺失了海洋的星球显得太干燥了，空气都变得贪婪，从一切接触的物体上汲取少得可怜的水份。这使得影山瞬推开门前紧张地舔了下嘴唇才发现那些皮肤已经被风沙吹得破裂开来。  
这是属于矢车想的办公室。影山瞬一个月要来这里一两次，在总是处于繁忙状态的zect工作往来中算不上很频繁。  
办公室里总是拉着窗帘，似乎主人并不欣赏房间良好的采光，要是傍晚来，氛围甚至有点可怕。今天就是这样一个不幸的日子，门闩轻微的响动声之后迎接影山瞬的是被深橙色阳光点缀的阴暗房间。  
矢车想静静地在属于他的办公椅上坐着，没有和影山瞬打什么招呼，这在zect是自然不过了，影山瞬甚至一度怀疑自己的上司是否真的还记得有自己这样一号人——毕竟他从不用名字喊自己的队员，而影山瞬这样的后勤职员更是没太多让人记住自己的机会。影山瞬依旧单方面礼貌地进行了简单的报告：关于自己的所属、来由以及一些其他需要告知的事情。一直到他把需要呈交的文件轻轻放在木制的办公桌上，影山瞬才发现矢车想并没有给他任何回应的真正原因。  
光线太暗了，而办公桌的位置又正好背对着窗，影山瞬只有凑近了才能注意到矢车想阖上了眼，轻微均匀的呼吸声证实了睡眠的真实性。  
卸下了防备的矢车想比起其他时候显得平和许多，无论是对女性还是男性来说都算得上帅气的脸削去锐利之后甚至带上了不可思议的温暖的温度。影山瞬盯着矢车想交合在一起的睫毛许久，才小心翼翼地开口：“队长……？”  
窗帘布料下掉进来的阳光逐渐从深橙色变成暗红。办公室里的空气依旧干燥沉寂。  
“矢车、队长。”  
更大声些的呼唤也没有迎来回应，只有影山瞬试探的眼光在矢车想身上徘徊。  
“失礼了……。”  
手指触到zect制服的那一刻显得很不真实。说到底也只是和自己身上一样的布料，但影山瞬觉得那深蓝色的披肩一定是更值得尊敬些的。  
然而矢车想依旧没有醒来，影山甚至轻轻摇了摇他的肩，理应时刻处于警戒状态的矢车想依旧保持着均匀的呼吸。  
“没有、醒吗？”  
舌尖再次划过干裂的皮肤，唾液渗进缝隙里带来一些刺痛感和更多的被水份滋润的错觉。影山瞬下意识地看向矢车想的唇以作对比。不知道是不是因为比起自己更注意身体状态的原因，矢车想的唇状况更良好，保持着一般人会有的姿态，尽管他才更经常外出面对干涸后的海床。  
影山瞬几乎是要忍不住冲动去抢夺那份饱含水份的优越。  
没有人知道矢车想的感情生活如何，大部分人相信那个锋利的zect之刃压根没有那方面的心思，但这些都不妨碍一个有魅力的人拥有许多追求者。影山瞬在这些人之中也算是最底端，除了他自己，没有人知道这个默默无名的后勤人员居然也敢喜欢shadow的队长。曾经有人对矢车想告白之后就消失得无影无踪的传言能成为一个影山瞬掩盖自己心意的原因。  
但影山瞬更多是害怕事情败露。  
办公桌上剩着的半杯掺了安眠药的咖啡很快被倒进被虫蛀得厉害濒临死亡的观赏植物盆栽里，换上半杯新冲好的咖啡时影山瞬没有忘记把办公室的门反锁。  
他把他们两人囚禁在这个干燥的傍晚。用一系列小心翼翼的计划和心机，编织一张再富有攻击性的蜂也睁不开的网。  
桌上的日历写着今天的安排，影山瞬确认过现在的时间点并不会再有人来这个办公室。尚不成熟的猎手心里欣喜和恐惧的心情各占一半。  
现在做什么都可以。这并不来自于谁的承诺或是爱人之间的两相情愿，只是一个卑劣者使出手段造就的场景，除了矢车想本人以外一切斜阳照出的阴影都是阴冷的。  
影山瞬很愿意就这样安静地盯着矢车想看一个晚上直到第二天太阳升起，但对心理医生说谎要来的安眠药只有一小盒，矢车想会在太阳落山之后醒来。  
逾越的第一步是一个吻。隔着手套的吻充满了憧憬，影山瞬在那之后才把黑色的布料扯下，十指交握感受着互相的温度。他就着这个姿势绕进办公椅和办公桌之间，只需要矢车想往他的位置后边退一小步就能获得这些足以挤进一个人的空间。  
单手解开皮带需要花上一些功夫，叮叮当当地折腾了一会之后早就有要抬头迹象的阴茎被解放出来，影山瞬牵起矢车想的手，就那样覆盖上自己的欲望上下撸动。  
矢车想依旧保持着沉睡靠在椅背上。他拿惯了枪的手覆盖着薄茧，光是看着就感觉有力，但此刻只是被影山瞬的手虚虚护着做出猥亵的动作，被越来越硬挺的阴茎分泌出的前液打湿。矢车想并不知道这一切，只有影山瞬变得沉重的呼吸证明所发生的都是事实。罪恶感逐渐被快感抵消，影山瞬挺着腰把自己送进矢车想手里，要是手上的皮肤更薄些，说不定要被这样的冲刺摩擦到发红，但那只少见光的手只是保持着它原来的样子，非自愿地满足着影山瞬的幻想。  
释放在矢车想手里让影山瞬恍惚了好一会，那些被送出去的精液一些沾在矢车想的手上，一些在制服上，粘稠地互相拉扯形成罗夏墨迹一样的图案，让影山瞬想起来他进行那项测试时和心理医生扯的谎。  
找回理智的时候已经下意识地清理干净了那些证据。剩下擦不干的水汽会被干燥的空气立刻吞噬殆尽，影山瞬没有去担心矢车想会看到自己制服上有深浅不一的痕迹。  
理所当然，僭越并不会止于浅尝辄止。  
抱起矢车想的动作让气氛一度十分紧张，以至于影山瞬有那么几个瞬间想要停下动作转身逃开。能加入zect的人身体素质不会太差，影山瞬却感觉自己怀里摇摇欲坠的成年男性比起实际上要再重上三倍，给来客使用的真皮沙发的距离办公桌并不远，此时却超越了三途川的宽度一般难以抵达。  
但矢车想的确仍在沉睡，只要这一条件满足，就没有什么好怕。  
将矢车想放下后的沙发宽度勉强还足够容下影山瞬，只是两人的呼吸不得不紧密交错。扯下矢车想大致还保持着整洁的西装裤再褪下一样简约风格的深色内裤，还未勃起就尺寸可观的性器展露在空气里，引发出睡梦中的一些呢喃。  
影山瞬轻柔地上下套弄了一会，却稍微支起的时候就放开，俯下身去张嘴含住顶端，舌尖顺着系带舔弄。来自敏感部位的刺激让勃起越发顺畅，原本平缓的呼吸也逐渐失去了规律，影山瞬抬眼正好撞见矢车想染红的耳尖，罪恶感夹杂羞耻感让他低头拆开裤袋里藏着的避孕套小心给矢车想套上。一起带来的润滑液也倒了一手被抹在后穴。  
在小心把手指探入的时候影山瞬也尽力吞吐着已经十分巨大的阴茎，属于矢车想的气味交融润滑液的淡淡香气充斥着鼻腔，时不时咽到深处引发的呕吐反射让口腔内壁吸得更紧，使得矢车想的腿根都颤抖起来。也许是快感遮盖过了不适，后穴的开拓十分顺利，两根手指已经能在里面自由出入刮蹭着内壁发出咕啾咕啾的水声，探索着前列腺时突然的擦过让阴茎一下子又膨大一圈，呛出影山瞬一阵咳嗽和眼角的两滴眼泪。  
吐出阴茎时唾液和润滑液掺合在一起黏黏糊糊地拉出不短的银丝才断在空气里，影山瞬把矢车想的上衣拉了上去才让这些液体只是落在小腹和胯部的皮肤上而没有沾湿制服。第三根手指加入也能顺利进出时影山瞬才放心地停下，给做着口交时就再次勃起的自己的阴茎套上避孕套。  
进入的过程比想象中的顺利得多。  
光是侵犯了矢车想的这一事实都让影山瞬头皮发麻。他很有可能是唯一对矢车想做过这种事的人，尽管违法也背德，并不值得称道。和预想中一样温暖的甬道下意识地吸允插进来的肉柱，被索取的欲望加速了血液的奔流，矢车想紧闭的眼眸止不住从脊柱传来的快感撬开嘴唇变作甜腻的呻吟。即使是那样强大的矢车想被侵犯时也会发出这样的娇声。影山瞬被这些冲击性的事实引诱，忘乎所以地在所爱之人的体内戳刺，顶撞敏感的腺体以欣赏更多粗重的喘息和尖声的淫叫。身体最原始的本能回应着犯人的侵害，把柔软和媚态展现出去只为获得更多的快乐。  
“矢车……矢车……队长……！”  
回应影山瞬的是变调的拟声词和剧烈起伏的胸膛。实际上影山瞬也再无法顾及什么了，占有这样可怜姿态的矢车想的人只有他一个，能把战斗机器的外壳剥开露出里面软肉的人只有他一个。  
因为汲取空气而越过嘴唇的唾液被影山瞬吻干，皮肤却被凑近的热度蒸出更多细密的汗，下一秒又再次散发在空气里。不断攀升的快感之中只剩下影山瞬迷迷糊糊拼不成句的“我爱你”。最终他还是没有去亲吻矢车想的唇，只是把头埋进对方的肩，做出一个近似情侣之间亲密的怀抱。  
高潮的来临就像烟花在脑海里爆炸，影山瞬感受到矢车想突然缩紧的后穴。层层缠上来的软肉包容了强欲，这让影山瞬在退出时感到一丝的不舍。  
白浊涂满在半透明的橡胶，取下来时不少精液顺着柱体滑落，两人的混在一起，除了淫靡的情欲之外并不证明其他的意义。  
影山瞬并没有立刻开始处理现场。他从上衣内袋找出属于自己的卡片式相机，咔嚓的脆响和闪光灯的一瞬白光填满了整个办公室。  
zect的精英衣衫不整被人肏得肉穴泛红的样子就这样被记录在一个名不见经传的后勤职员手里。一两张这样的照片并不占据很多内存，但影山瞬翻看相机时发现这张小小的内存卡确实是需要被替换了，几百张各式各样的不堪照片和录像录音在过去的日子里消耗掉了原本空白的数据空间，即使他最近已经将全程录像简化为一两张照片。  
按着第一张照片的时间来看他似乎已经这样持续下作的行为很长一段时间了。影山瞬想不起来自己第一次做这件事时想着什么——但大概能猜到。  
他喜欢矢车想，他想得到矢车想。  
不知道是否称得上恋爱的感情盘踞在大脑里，无论怎样龌龊的思考和行动都被红色涂抹，变成一个难以达成的目标。  
其实说不定这张内存卡里的照片甚至能威胁矢车想以至于影山瞬能有一次在做的时候看见那双深黑色的眼眸。或者至少也能让矢车想永远记住影山瞬的名字，即使那个名字都所有者被悄悄地从世界上抹杀。  
但影山瞬只是拍照、记录，甚至很少私下去看这些代表罪恶的东西。他的脑海里从未设想过矢车想知道真相时的神情。  
如果内存卡彻底没法再塞进半张照片的那一天到来，影山瞬会把它丢进水里，即使空气能带走所有的水分，那些数据也不会再回来了。而新的一张卡片会记录下持续到永恒的秘密。  
最后影山瞬关掉相机电源，熟练地收拾好一切可疑物品，打开反锁的门，把自己丢进楼道的日光灯底下。  
矢车想醒来时会看到的是点亮了台灯的办公桌桌面，新送来的文件整整齐齐放在之前那些文件的上方，文件夹还夹着一小张便签，上面用十分敬重的语气说明了来者发现他的队长似乎是因为太过疲劳而睡着了，所以没有打扰而只留下了文件，并用最常见的客套语气表明了自己的关心，但最后并没有附上落款。  
干燥的空气会把笔迹蒸干得很快，最终没有人能分辨出它究竟写于何时。


End file.
